Sao: The orange assassin
by Rikud Sennin
Summary: Sword art online, the most looked toward game of the year. The game was sold out in seconds, becomes a living Nightmare. The owner and makers dream was to become god. To role over life and death, and that's what he did. Sword art online in like no ordainary game. Because if you die you really die. Follow Naruto Uzumakis the orange assassin of sao.
1. Chapter 1

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000188 EndHTML:0000026519 StartFragment:0000002377 EndFragment:0000026483 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/35011/Desktop/ff/N aruto%20uzumaki%

**Summery: Sword art online, the most intesipating game of the year becomes a living nightmare. The maker of the game dream was to become a god. And that's what he did. In this game if you die in the game you die for real. Follow the journey of Naruto Uzumaki the orange assassin**

**A/n: I will be making small changes here in there, nothing really story changing besides Naruto ending up with Asuna, well that is a very major change. But don't worthy kirito will have a girl, I'm thinking of having him with Lis. The only other real changes are the life like the game is. The npc's will acted like true living people. The wounds you gain will be very realistic unlike the date showing. You will bleed, get broken or shattered bones. I made the game a little more realistic I guess. Other then that it's pretty small. That and there will be a slight demon/dark souls crossover. When I mean that is the armor, enemies and weapons. **

**I don't own anything.**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Naimkaze, I turn sixteen today. I'm 5'7 long uncontrolled blond hair resembling somewhat of a lines mane. I have bright crystal blue eyes, some people swore the sow my eyes glow a misty ice blue color or a demonic red. I doubt it though. I have three whisker like marks on each check, a semi-large build, but I'm also light on my feet and surprisingly flexible thanks to my training. Most of the time I ware a black under armor and a orange baggy shirt, plane black jennies, Nicky's and a green diamond necklace given me from my godmother.

My godmother is Tsunada Senju, a fames doctored. Nine years in a row she was named greatest doctor of the world. Because of this I never really meet or talk to the old had. The last time she visited was on my fourth birthday. She gave me the necklace saying I was born to save lives do something great. I have a hard time believing that though. After both my parents and the old man died my godfather Jiraya took care of me. He was a very weired man. He was a world fames porno director and writer. So I don't see him that much ether. Don't get me wrong I love the two more then anything it's just… I don't know with out some one to look up to or thrive to make proud. I never tried to become great I guess. School, relationships, sports. The only things I liked to do where play video games or practice martial arts. My live wasn't great but it wasn't good either, it wasn't horrible either. It was something different. Well Intel today, every thing went to hell. My name is Naruto Uzumaki or the Kyuubi no yoka. This is my story.

October tenth. The birth day of a lonely boy Naruto Uzumaki and the day that the game Sword art online will be realest to the public. It's been four months since the bater testers gave the games back with murmurs complaints and compliments. Naruto was one of the bater testers. He was existed to play this game again. Why you asked, its simple really. The way you play the game it's what makes it unlike. Your mind is transited into the game, you really become the persona your fighting as. That's what makes it the most poplar game this year. The faceted that you fell every thing in the game as if you where really living inside the game.

"I'm home." I mumbled looking into the dark small lonely apartment. 'Of course no ones here.' He thought hoping for Jiraya or tsunade to surprise him. He walked into the kitten preparing a bowl of ramen as he started to set up the nerve gear and his new game. After finishing the small bowl of ramen he hocked the helmet up.

"Here we go. Link start!" The blond teen said putting the helmet on lying onto the bed.

**Langeg: Japanese **

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Password: #########**

**Do you wish to play as your date test avatar: Yes**

**Starting weapons three max: **

"That's new." The blond said scrolling through multiple types of weapons and sizes. "Damn over 241 types of weapons. Talk about over kill. Okay here." He said click or what every you would call it tanto, bow, and katana.

**Armor light medium large: medium**

"**Welcome back Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, your armor is light built for quick attacks, movement and long range attacks. Your weapons match the armor well chosen. You are lightly to survive this step in life and escape your new prison. Good luck Naruto and May god find your soul a right full rest."** The mail voice sounding a lot like the maker of the game spoke from the scream.

"What the he-" He started before he felt a ting in his head before passing out.

"Ll." He said waking up in a field of grass. He looked around see the beauty that was Sword art online. They only thing that made him have a second glance was the dungeon. He had this wired feeling in his stomach. Something was going to happen and nothing good will come from it. 'That interdiction was different, it wasn't right that's for sure. May your god rest your soul and you are likely to survive the game. And the prison. Something wrong is going to happen.' He was certain of that. He shook his head looking at my reflection. His avatar had the same build as he did in real life just a few inches taller. White hair pulled into a ponytail and red lines across his check and up the chin. He looked like Tsunades great uncle Tobarami seju. When she visited she told stories of him and her great granddad. He respected both but tobarami gain his interest the most. He signed getting up bringing his map of the first floor into view. He zoomed into the map creating a marker into a secret hunting fild that made leveling up easy.

Time skip

Naruto was breathing heavily, he was fighting high-level Shadow crawlers. A dark tainted human that where cursed to live their lives as a mindless shadows of their former self's. They mainly stayed in the dark caves or dungeon feeding on travelers. Even if they where high level monsters for this early of the game they where slow and predictable giving Naruto a large invantige. For the past four hours he explored the large cave finding thrasher and fighting monsters. He made it to level nine. He wasn't were he wanted to be. His katana and tanto where shattered and needed a larger quiver and more arrows. The blond teen pulled out a crystal that matched his eyes. It was a teleported crystal. It did what it was called, it teleported you to the main city on the floor. He felt his body rushing as blue rushing light filled his vision. He was now in a large circle in front of the doors of the village. He singed, the two things that sucked about the real life felling was transporting and taking damage. "I will never get used to that." He mumbled walking into the nearest blacksmith shop.

"Welcome young traveler to the greatest weapon and armor shop in floor 1. Now what do I own the pleaser young man." A very large bald man with a long white beard said as he held his arms up showing him his shop almost tripping over a four year old girl. This game made the people extremely realistic. "O I'm sorry Angle your so small I almost tripped over you." He said laughing as he lifts the blushing white hair girl onto his shoulder. "Sorry about that young traveler. My granddaughter is small and very shy as you can see." He said as the girl was hiding behind his shining bald head. "Now what do you want?" He said smiling.

"Well I was hoping to buy a better Katana, tanto, bow, three quiver with a large amount of different arrows, and armor with a clock, if I could." He said pulling out a large amounts of col and jewels.

"O my this will cover more then that. Here you go." He said pulling out a pitch-black katana that had nine ridges. The gauged was a large four pointed star. The Tanto was the simple black but had a poison cylinder and a small needle coming from the end of the blade. The bow had a light white color, almost a heavenly glow. It was a standard compound bow, and three quivers of black arrows. The first quiver had a plane arrow, a long thin strip of metal. The second was a large rigged arrow, the tired was a combination of the two, and the part that made it stand out was the clear cylinder and a small needle. "You know you're the first person I meant today that uses a bow. And every traveler in town came here. Thank god I was prepared. " He laughed as the white haired player swung the blades multiple times. "Your weapons are made for a shinobi is that corrected?" He asked looking at the boy.

"Hai, I was trained in the shinobi ways since I was six."

"Impressive, I been waiting to show someone this." He said taking the child off his head putting her down. "watch her." He said giving the teen the small girl. The two where staring at each other in wonder. ' Amazing.' The blond thought seeing the girl laugh as she played with his avatars red marks. The man came back holding a white light armor and clock with and orange outline. "This was mine when I was around your age. It's been sitting their collecting dust over the years. It would be better in your hands."

"So it's free?" Naruto asked getting his hopes up.

"Free? What's free?" The man asked turning his head to the side causing the him to sign.

"You know where you get something with out paying." He said causing the man to pail.

"What an evil word." He said putting the pay into his cash resister.

"Thank you." The know white armored and clock teen said turning around only to hear the bell ring twice and feeling a tingle. It felt like he was about to teleport again. But that's impossible. He wasn't using a teleporting crystal. The white haired avatar vanished from the shop appearing in town squire. He looked around seeing the town squire filled with plays. 'This can't be good.' He thought putting his hand onto his black katana getting into a lazy combat stance.

"Look." A male voice spoke pointing into the sky. The players looked seeing a red ooze fell from the sky forming a large clocked man.

"**Welcome players to sword art online, welcome to my world. I am Kayaba Akihiko, as in this moment the only person who can control this world. I know many of you are wondering about the logout button went missing." **Naruto's eyes widen hearing the man bringing up his menu. He was right it wasn't there. Welcome to your new prison.

"We're trapped here." He whispered remembering the introduction.

**"****I wish to tell you that this is not a defect in the game, but part of Sword art online. You can no longer logout of SAO yourselves, and no in on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear. If one were to attempt to remove your Nerve Gear during game play…. The gear would sent off microwave waves that will destroy your brain and thus, ending your life. Unfortunately, some players friends and families has ignored this warning, 213 people had all ready lost their life. The world news has already reporting this, including the deaths, thus you can assume the danger of the Naver Gear being move in minimal. So relax and focused beating the game. But, I want you to remember this clearly, there's no method to revive someone in the game, if your hp reach zeros, your avatar wll be forever lost and the Nerve Gear will be destroyed your brain. There's only one escape, and that is to complete the game. Currently you are in the lowest floor of Aincard, floor 1, if you make your way through the dungeon, and beat the dungeon boss you may advance to the next level until you reach floor 100 there the last boss is waiting, defeat it, and you will clear the game. And finally I've left a present to you inventory, please see it yourself." He said stopping waiting for the players to equip the item.**

'A mirror?' Where multiple thoughts of the plays as they equipped the item. Naruto's eyes widen seeing his real self-looking back at him. Him and the other players were engulfed on a bright blue flash of light. The light faded. "What!" Naruto yelled surprised that he looked like his true self not his avatar. He looked around the filed seeing that the largest of men become weak, skinny or very large, women turned into men. Everything changes. This became real.

**"****I'm sure you are wondering, 'why?' Why would Kayada Akihiko, the founder of the SAO and NerveGear do all this? My goal has already been achieved, my goals were to create SAO…it's to create it and intervene it, and now it's complete…. The tutorial for SAO launching is complete…Good luck players**."

The town squire becomes filled chose with scarred people yelling, crying and even beginning for a way out. People where starting fights or plainly giving up hope. During the chose Naruto was standing there shocked. This world was a prison they gave a warning at the beginning of the game. This was no longer a game. If you die in hear you die in reality. He had to fight to escape, he had to beat the game to free the others he had to try for every one not just himself. The blond took off. He had to become stronger no matter the cost. Too much was at risk to play around. He ran out the gates heading towered a town where some of the best exp missions wait. This was the beginning of the SWO crises.


	2. Chapter 2: First boss and the promise

**Sao: The orange assassin**

**Chapter two: Boss fight second floor and a promise. **

** I went through the first chapter. I felt like a dumb ass. I guess that's what happens doing a finale check at 1:23 Am. Okay back on topic. This is the boss fight and when Naruto and Asuna become a group. It only will last this and a few more chapters though. They will not stand on the right footing at some points. Any way, before we start this chapter might be rushed. And I'm sorry for that. I had a hard time writing this chapter. The boss fight is a little slow. But a here soon they will become epic. **

I don't own anything.

It's been a month after the creator of the MMORPG enoused that they where trapped in the game, that if your hp hit's zero not only your avatar dies but you as well. In that month alone 2,000 players where killed fighting for their freedom, or committing suicide. It wasn't surprising, in the first week their where over 300 suicide. But that wasn't the worst part of the news. In the month the first floor boss was yet to be killed. In a whole month and a large amount of people deaths they were still at the same spot they were at the beginning. Today that ends, a player named Diabel mailed every player over level eight to join him on a mission to the dungeon. Forty-six player came to the location.

The theater of the town of beginnings was filled with players waiting for the leader of the group to join them. Most of the players where in parties but three were left out. One had jet-black hair ending just below his nose. His eyes where the same black hair. He wore blue beginning light armor and a short sword. His facile expiration held not a single speck of emotion. The third had what many person a female build, but no one could really tell because the fact that he/she wore a large dark red clock covering most of the persons body. The only thing a person could tell was that he/she used a rapier, meaning that the person was pretty fast. The third was a man had a white armor and clock. A white bow tied to his back, a small quiver tied to his leg and one on each shoulder. A katana tied to his left waist and a tanto tied in the bottom of his back. Each person was separated from the rest of the players staying quite. The sound of someone walking onto the stage gaining every ones attains. The man was in his twenties, had blue hair he wore blue clothing under a brown iron armor. "Thank you everyone for coming. My name is Diable, I like to consider my job as a night." He started getting multiply plays to burst out laughing thinking the man was a complete joke. The man tried multiple times to calm the players down, but every thing he tried ended up falling. "Today." He began doing a complete 180, that single word silenced each and every person present. "Our party found the boss room at the top of the tower." With that said each person pain attention become silent wanting to know more about it. "We need to defect the boss to game entry to the second floor, and tell everyone in the town of beginning, that it is possible to beat the game! Every one here shares this duty! DO you all agree?" HE asked looking at each and every person. The shock their head before they started to clap their hands. The man smiled hearing and seeing that every one there was willing to fight. He was a little worried that most men would leave. "Alright let's begin are planning. First divine into a party of six, any original party stands no chance against a boss, we need to form a raid groups using multiple parties." He started as people started to talk amongst them self.

The masked man opened his menu sending the clocked person and the other male an invite.

_You have been invited to a party. Will you accept?_

_Accept/decline_

Both players clicked the accept button showing each player information about themselves. 'What! Why would Asuna the top of the class be here?' He thought seeing the young girls name. Naruto had a lot of classes with the young girl. To him she was a genies like the damn Uchiha clan. He would never in a million year think that her of all people would even consider being a gamer.

'What!' Where the thoughts of Kirito seeing the data of the clocked masked man. In a month he was only level fourteen but the masked man was closing in on level eighteen. His weapon of chooses were a Tanto with a poison the slowly made it's way through the body breaking down major organs. A katana that had a high bleeding effect, and a bow with three types of arrows each for different uses. He wore level nine armor and level eight clock, each one inchanted to raise his stealth, blade, tracking, poison skill. I wasn't called the beginning armor of the assassin for nothing. He all ready knew instilently that he had to be a beta tester like himself. But knew a lot more about the game.

"Okay now that you formed a party?" He asked looking at each team. "Okay good-." "Wait!" A man yelled interrupting a man as he jumped down from the stares. The man was likely the same age as Diable. He had a normal leather armor and a blade tied to his back. His hair was the thing that stood out. It was perfectly brown spiked hair. "My name is Kiabao. And before we fight the boss I have one thing to say. Some of you need to apologize! To the 2,000 that died so far!" He said pointing into the crowed.

"Kibao-san, are you referring to the deta-testers?" Diabel asked looking at the pissed man.

"Of course I am! On the first day this game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners and the all disappeared, they took the good hunting spots and easy quest so they can get stronger, and then, they all ignored us!" He said glaring into the crowed. Manly on the foxes masked teen. " I'm sure someone in here is a beta! The should get on their knees and apologize, and give us all their items and money they've hoarded." He started only to be interrupted by a very large wall of a man caring a large axe named Egil told them that the guidebook was created and gave away for free from the deta testers. The crowed was shocked hearing that they did that. The man grunted in defeat sitting down as Diable told them both what team number and what roles each teem plays, then the info on the boss.

Night

The players had a day to get ready and rest before they are sent out to fight and hopefully defeat the monster. Most players were in the inn or a bar telling stories, jokes or just random things as if they where still in the real world. But two where staying behind. The first was the red-clocked women as she ate off a cinnamon bun sitting on a bench alone. "May I join you?" A man asked gaming her attain. The women didn't say a thing as she look at the now unmasked and clocked man. In her opine he was rather handsome. But the thing where his whisker marks it made him look cute.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said sitting down next to her. "You know those are really good if you know how to change it." HE said looking at the girl.

"Change it?" She asked.

"Like this." He said pulling a container of something from a small bag. "Here try this." He said handing her the small container. She took the jar off reaching her finger into the jar, she took her finger out seeing it glow a purple color. She carefully coved the bun in the purple liquid before taking a small bite. Not a second more before she devoured the whole thing. 'Damn, I might have a compaction on eating.' He thought seeing that the bun was gone all ready. "I'm guessing you really liked it." He said trying to hold in a laugh. "You can make in by finding blueberries an-."

"I didn't come here to eat food." She said interrupting him.

"Well then why did you came." He said a little agitavted. He talked a few words to Kirito before he walked away. All he asked if he was a beta tester, he said yes then he just walked away. The guy was weird.

"So I can still be me. I rather stay myself than rot away at an inn back at the first town. Even if I get killed by a monster I don't want to lose myself to this game… to this world… no matter what" She said completely making anyone close dispersed.

"Hey don't think like that on me. You sound like you're about to kill yourself. Anyway I rather not have a party member on my team dieing after I started taking a liking to them. Well see you I have to go to bed." HE said walking away giving the young women some time to think.

Floor one forest field 7:00 am.

It took an hour to reach the dungeon area from the closest town. Each team was specking of an attack or defiance pattern. Each team was separated into an attack or defend team. The quickest and more skilled close range players attacked, while the strongest heavy armored players blocked the attacks. Then there was the team the three hero's where on. They kept the lackeys off the main battle as the others slowly overpowered the demon. Naruto smirked hearing that the younger boy came up with the same idea as him.

"What's switch?" Asuna asked looking at the boy.

"Is this the first time you where in a party?" The boy asked as the girl shock her head causing him to sign before telling her about switch before they entered the dungeon.

Level one; top dungeon boss doors.

"Listen every one I have one thing to say. Let's win!" He said pumping his fist in the air causing the blond to have a small sweet drop. " Nice pep talk." HE said only loud enough for his team to hear. The Asune smiled while Kirito agreed. As he threw the door open. The boss room was a large hall way lighten by fire colorants impaled into the walls. The boss was a giant best. It sat down on a thrown, when he finely arose from his seat he overshadowed the group easily. He let out a roar before him and the nine armored lizards charged. This was the Illfang the kabold lord; he handled a large axe and shield. Beside him a small pack of armored lizards carrying masses and axes. The battle began as the leader changed groups as they prest the attack on the demon keeping the presser on. The teams charged letting out battle cries as they prepared for what will be a long painful battle.

"Piercing arrow barrage!" Naruto yelled as three rigged arrows fired shattering and dealing a large amount of damage on the armor and lizards. "Switch." HE said as Kirito ran passed him sword drown damaging and stunning the three lizards.

"Switch." He yelled as Asuna ran passed.

"Linear." She yelled as her blade glowed green launching a barley seeable blade ripping the three lizards apart.

'I thought she was a beginner.' Both males thought seeing the non-date tester of their group slaughter multiple lizards.

It's been two hours since the battle began and everyone was showing signs of exhaustion. The boss was close of having a single bar of health left as the teams pushed on. They where warring the boss down, their plan was working like a charm, and the best part no one in the beginning has hit red.

"Original sword art: Crescent moon slash." Naruto whispered as his body separated in two different forms. The first one changed only to go strait through the monster. The best looked up seeing the masked man with katana in hand dive-bombing him destroying his skull. He quickly drew his tanto stabbing another lizard through the juggler. He ripped the weapons out quick enough to counter attack a lizard's axe. He jumped back as two more attacked him. "Damn they need to hurry up!" He yelled breathing heavy as they fought a never-ending wave of enemies. He ducked under a large mace swiping the feet under the monster. He drove his blade into its heart; he ripped the blade out from the monsters chest in time to block more attacks. They counted holding them off as the two teams backing each other up. The sound of a blade dropping and someone yelling for them to back up gained both it players and mi's attain. The boss dropped his blade pulling out a different weapon. Naruto's eyes widen seeing that the blue haired knight was charging the best not knowing that he drew a Katana. "Wait that's not a talwar!" Both teens yelled as the boss delivered a devastating combo on the man. Naruto cursed seeing the younger boy catch the man as he refused a potion. He gripped his blade charging the boss cutting across his leg gaining his attain. The best roared as the two entered a dance of blades. The blond watched as his blade started to crack. 'Fuck, he's stronger to!' HE yelled in his made as he dodged a horizontal slash, he charged cutting the demons main artery in his leg causing him to kneel down. Naruto turned around ready to block in incoming sword. The blade came down as Naruto held his ground under the massive boss. He jumped back before his weapon disappeared in a blast of glass. "Fuck" He yelled looking at the giant. He unlatched his bow hooking a red poison arrow before charging. The giant swung his blade high above his head aiming to cut him in half. The masked man dodged the large katana. He jumped onto the blade running up till he reached his arm. He jumped over his skull pulling the arrows back. "Original art: Arrow of time!" He yelled as the arrow pursed through the monsters eye. "Swit-!" The man yelled at the other two players before he was hit by the demons tail causing him to skid a cross the filed. Asuna charged jumping in the air using her Rapier stabbing the best multiple time. When she landed the word duck hit her ears. And she did the monster swung his blade aiming to slice the you girls body in two. "Asuna duck!" Naruto said knowing he wasn't able to cover the filled in time. The women ducked in time to doge the attack, but her clock was caught causing the cloak to become shredded. 'So it's really her.' He thought watching the two finish the boss giving Kirito the final kill.

"We did it!" Multiple players yelled happily as the first boss of sword art online was finely killed and a new hope was shown.

"How could you? You knew the weapon he was using and let Daibel die so you could get the last kill. You're a deta-tester!" The spike haired man yelled shaking with anger looking at the black haired teen.

'Great know we're the most hated.' The blond thought seeing how every player there was turning on the two-deta players. The sound of in insane laughter stopped every one. They looked seeing the black haired boy laughing like a mad man. He started saying that he was far more skilled then a normal beta-tester. 'The kid is brave. No denying that.' Naruto thought seeing the boy become enemy number one. The boy equipped the drop item; he talked to Asuna about his name then walked away leaving the group silent. Slowly but surly players scattered heading into the second floor aiming to buy the best equipment or for level grinding or heading towered the town of beginnings to spread the news and rest.

"Naruto wait!" A female voice spoke stopping the hurt mask man. He turned around seeing Asuna breathing heavily. "Naruto what are you doing here?"

" I need a new katana and tanto, and some arrows. Maybe see what poison I can come up with." HE plainly said causing the girl to grow a small tick mark.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant why are you here." She said calming down.

"Because I played SAO on the first day meaning that the sociopath trapped me here." He said as the pair made it through into the second floor.

"I mean why would you buy SAO?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you know."

"I know what?"

"A lot of people see you as a MMA fighter. Or just a some one looking for a fight. Why would you play a game like this?"

"Because I want to, I like playing games. I might as well ask you the same miss strait A's."

"My brother left on a bissness trip and left his gear plugged in. HE talked about how it was the first game where you are transported into a video game. I didn't believe him. So when he left I gave it a try." She explain changing the tone and feeling into the pair. Naruto tensed. HE talked to a few players that gave up hours later. He knew the broken sound in a person's voice. He had it for a long time. But with people that care for him he went down a different path. The girl's voice, it was starting to sound like that. The sound of giving up hope.

"Hey Asuna."

"Yea?"

"Promise me something."

"What?" She said a little nerves on what he was going to ask.

"Never give up hope." HE sound surprising her.

"Umm Okay."

"I series. I know a lot of people that gave up, they ended up killing them self's hoping this wasn't true. That they were in a sick dream. Please don't give up." HE nearly pleaded looking down at the amazed younger girl. The Naruto she knew was a hard ass the beat up the bullies around school and only kept he could do a lot more. But she never expected hearing a senates like that. There was a lot more to the blond then anyone knew. She wanted to know what's underneath his shell.

"I promise if you do me a favor." She said as the second floor city was close,

"And what's that?"

"I need help, I have no clue how or what to do in this game. I was woundering if you could help?"

"Sure, I could help you for a month or two. But first I'm tired lets fing an inn."

"Right." She said smiling as the two made their way towered an inn.

And so the true starting of SAO begainns. What is waiting for are brave party as they train to become stronger. People will die some will live to tell the tells and some will be lost within the dark.

That's the second chapter. Any way I have an idea, I been reading through some Naruto crossover if your not into Yoia don't botter with hair patter, I swear it was just that. Any ways some of my faverit anime and games don't have that many. So I'm thinking of doing an Elder scrolls, fallout or Fable crossover. I'm not sure witch one to go for so if you want vote.

Next Chapter: Sword art online 101.

Rikud Sennin out


End file.
